In The Name of Love
by hie
Summary: Tidak sekalipun Siwon pernah berpikir bahwa 'benih' Kibum yang masuk ke tubuhnya akan membuatnya hamil dan mengandung anak sang kekasih. Ini bukan kenyataan kecil untuk ia hadapi, bukan pula perkara mudah untuk ia sampaikan pada ayahnya yang selalu berharap besar padanya. Bagaimana Siwon dan Kibum akan menghadapi riak dalam hubungan mereka yang sulit?-uke!mpreg!Siwon ; OS. DLDR


Tittle : In The Name of Love

Cast: Kim Kibum ; Choi Siwon ; Siwon's _father._

Warning: Seme!Kibum ; uke!pregnant!Siwon; Yaoi ; Mpreg.

Ditemani bunyi lonceng, liuk api lilin serta remangan suasana damai—pria itu berlutut, bersimpuh di hadapan salib dengan genggaman tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menunduk khidmat, walau punggungnya terkadang terlihat berguncang.

Hiks..

Satu isakan lepas, dan dengan kasar ia menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi lolos dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Ampuni dosaku," ia bergumam lirih.

"Apakah kau ingin menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini, Tuhan? Aku—ugh minta ampun," Pilu sekali. Suara bergetar saat ia berkeras mengucapkan doanya di sela tangis yang semakin kuat. Bahkan ia tidak lagi dapat menahan isakan. Punggung dan pundaknya bergetar tak beraturan saat ia tersengal-sengal mencari nafas di antara isak tangisnya.

Tidak lama berselang, pria lain datang. Ia berdiri ragu di depan pintu besar gereja, menatap pria yang sedang berlutut di depan salib. Namun ia akhirnya berjalan masuk, dengan gerak yang amat pelan ia ikut berlutut, menunduk khusyuk di samping pria itu.

"Siwonie.." Kata pertama keluar dari pria yang baru saja masuk.

Pria lain yang masih sibuk dengan doanya hanya diam, tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari pria di sampingnya.

"Siwonie.."

"Aku sedang berdoa, Kibum-ah" Akhirnya pria itu membalas panggilan dari pria di sampingnya, walaupun dengan nada datar yang dingin.

Pria bernama Kibum itu kembali menunduk sedih. Ia menatap sayu pada orang yang tadi dipanggilnya _Siwonie._Siwon, Choi Siwon

Beberapa saat berlalu, sampai Siwon bangkit berdiri dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia masih tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap lurus pada salib yang tergantung di kokoh di hadapannya.

Kibum juga ikut berdiri, kemudian beralih menatap Siwon.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Siwon-ah. Kita menikah, ya?" tanya Kibum. Nadanya penuh keraguan, bukan karena takut, namun karena khawatir, kata-katanya akan menyakiti kekasihnya lagi.

"Dari awal kita salah, Kibum-ah. Dari awal kita melakukan dosa, dan ini hukumannya. Tidak, tidak, aku yang salah. Aku yang salah.." Siwon terus berucap lirih. Ia bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot menoleh pada Kibum yang menatapnya dengan penuh luka.

"_Waeyo?_ Mengapa terus menyalahkan dirimu, Siwon-ah?"

Pertanyaan Kibum seakan menohok keras perasaan Siwon. Ia berpaling, balas memandang Kibum dengan simbahan air mata dan pandangan terluka.

"Lelaki menjijikkan mana yang bisa hamil, Kibum-ah!" bentak Siwon.

"Kau tidak menjijikkan, Siwon-ah! Tidak samasekali! Jangan seperti ini, kumohon..." Suara Kibum juga mulai serak, ikut terhimpit di antara dilema dan keadaan.

"Bukankah kata dokter kau bukan satu-satunya? Kau spesial, sepuluh dari seribu, jangan melihat rendah dirimu dan—anak kita.." lirih Kibum

Dengan lembut Kibum menarik Siwon ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata Siwon menetes membasahi kemeja _maroon_nya. Siwon akhirnya ikut larut, menundukkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum yang lebar. Perlahan ingatannya berputar, kembali ke beberapa jam lalu saat dokter mengungkapkan semuanya.

Kata dokter ia spesial, karena ia memiliki rahim dan bisa membawa janin dalam perutnya selayaknya wanita. Kata dokter, ia juga bisa menyusui—membiarkan anaknya makan dari dadanya. Tapi ia laki-laki, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin!

Sudah cukup ia berdamai dengan diri sendiri saat ia sadar ia jatuh cinta pada Kibum, bahwa ia ternyata tidak pernah tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Lalu ini apalagi? Kenapa tidak biarkan ia menjadi wanita saja kalau Tuhan membiarkan ia mengandung—bukankah itu tugas wanita?

Hiks..

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada _appa, _Kibum-ah? Kau tahu akan seberapa kecewanya dia?" Satu masalah lagi. Keluarga.

Kibum ikut menghela nafas. Jika boleh jujur, ia juga tertekan, bingung, kalut. Sejak awal ia tahu, hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah—tapi sungguh, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Memegang bahu Siwon erat dan membawa pandangan Siwon bertemu langsung dengan pandangan matanya.

"Kita akan berbicara pada _appa." _Katanya tegas

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwonie—sangat. Jangan timpakan semua beban di pundakmu. Dengar—

—di hadapan Tuhan, di hadapanmu, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggungnya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kita menikah, kumohon. Aku akan menghadap _appa_mu, hm?" Itu janji Kibum. Penuh keyakinan dan segenap cintanya.

Kali ini Siwon yang menghambur ke pelukan Kibum. Mendekapnya erat-erat, membiarkan beban dan kegamangan yang ia pikul terbagi sedikit bersama Kibum—kekasihnya, cintanya.

Terik matahari musim panas menambah penat kota Seoul di siang hari. Arus lalu lintas padat, sehingga mobil Kibum hanya mampu berjalan pelan di antara mobil-mobil lain yang memenuhi ruas jalan.

Siwon memandang ke luar jendela dengan tidak bersemangat. Alunan pelan musik mengalun di dalam mobil, berusaha sedikit mengurangi kesenyapan di dalamnya. Pikiran Siwon masih berkecamuk. Khawatir dan takut karena mereka akan segera menemui ayahnya. Perlahan tangannya berpindah, mengelus ragu perutnya yang masih rata.

'Benarkah ada bayi di dalam perutku?' batin Siwon.

'Anakku dan Kibum?' Lagi-lagi ia membatin seorang diri, membiarkan bayangannya berputar—kembali pada beberapa bulan lalu. Di malam berhujan itu.

_Flashback_

Jgerr! Suara petir menggelegar di luar pintu diiringi rintik hujan yang semakin deras malam itu. Sesaat Siwon melirik ke arah jendela, menatap murung pada tetesan air yang tidak berhenti. Ia sedikit bergidik, berusaha menghindari hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang, sambil terus berjalan membawa dua gelas susu coklat hangat—untuknya dan kekasihnya.

"Kau sepertinya harus menginap lagi, Kibumie. Hujannya deras sekali. Kau tidak bawa mobil kan?"

Kibum mendongak ke atas, mendengar kalimat Siwon. Dengan acuh ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, "ya sudah," jawabnya singkat.

Siwon mendecak kesal memandangi kelakuan sang kekasih yang terlampau cuek. Alih-alih ia ikut menyusul duduk di lantai, di samping Kibum, kemudian memberikan segelas susu kepadanya.

"Dingin sekali ya, Kibumie. Padahal musim gugur sudah hampir lewat." Siwon membuka pembicaraan setelah meneguk sekali susu coklatnya."

Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Kibum justru tersenyum dan beringsut merapat. "Sini, kupeluk."

Dengan itu sebelah tangan Kibum berpindah ke belakang, merangkul rapat-rapat pinggang Siwon yang ramping. Yah, dibarengi rona merah di pipi Siwon tentunya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, diisi dengan obrolan ringan, kadang serius menonton atau kadang mereka tertawa-tawa. Tepat saat Kibum menoleh pada Siwon yang menghabiskan tegukan terakhir susu coklatnya, sisa susu itu menempel di sekitar bibir Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum melihat sisi kekanakan Siwon yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Perlahan tangannya terulur, menyentuh bibir Siwon yang merah dan mengusap pelan sisa susu di bibir itu.

Deg! Deg!

Itu bunyi degup jantung—milik mereka berdua. Berirama dengan desir halus, bersusulan seakan saling bersahut karena luapan rasa yang menjalar tiba-tiba. Untuk beberapa saat waktu seakan berhenti, hanya tersisa untuk Kibum dan Siwon yang larut dalam romansa mereka.

Siwon tahu ia seharusnya memejamkan matanya. Maka ia melakukannya—menutup kelopak mata saat Kibum beringsut mendekat sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bibir mereka kemudian bersatu.

Sudah tentu ciuman mereka berlangsung lama, diiringi belitan lidah hingga hisapan dan lumatan panas. Kibum tidak memberi jeda pada Siwon, ia memeluk erat pinggul Siwon kemudian terus menelusupkan lidahnya menjejaki rongga panas Siwon.

"Uh umh..." desah Siwon. Dengan mesra ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon, membiarkan sang kekasih memegang kendali penuh.

Jgerr.,!

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar keras, bertepatan dengan Kibum yang membaringkan Siwon di lantai beralas karpet lembut. Perlahan ia melepas ciumannya, memandang lekat pada Siwon yang tersengal-sengal sisa ciuman.

Mengikuti naluri, Siwon lalu menutup matanya lagi saat Kibum kembali melumatnya penuh gairah. Di antara sedotan beringas Kibum di bibir bawah Siwon, tangan Kibum menelusup masuk ke balik kaus hijau Siwon—menggerayanginya dengan sayang.

"Enghh.. ehh.." Siwon mendesah lagi. Putingnya di tekan dengan lembut, memancing kuat desir ransang pada dirinya. Sesekali ia menendang resah, mencari pelampiasan akan nikmat yang mulai merambat naik.

Rasanya-rasanya Siwon tidak ingat kapan Kibum menelanjanginya, karena ketika ia sedikit sadar, yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanya sepotong celana dalam yang menyangkut di pahanya. Kibum juga sudah _topless, _sibuk membuat _kissmark _di sela paha dalamnya.

"Kibumie..enghh.." Tangan Siwon meremas gugup pada rambut Kibum yang sibuk di antara selangkangannya.

"Kibummhhh!" pekik Siwon kesal, karena Kibum tak kunjung peduli.

"_Wae_," Suara Kibum berat, sarat akan nafsu dan gairah.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya, dengan raut malu dan pipi yang merona. Sedikit—ia berusaha mengatup pahanya yang terkangkang lebar. "Kita—"

Terputus. Siwon terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pandangan Kibum yang penuh nafsu dan menuntut itu membuatnya risih dan semakin gugup. Mereka kan..

Yah. Kibum sedikit mengulas senyumnya. Ini _sex _pertama bagi mereka (sebagai pasangan), sehingga wajar jika Siwon sedikit khawatir dan malu. "Jangan khawatir, kau sempurna, _chagiya," _kata Kibum mesra.

Dan mereka kembali larut dalam gairah. Dengan tidak sabar Kibum melepas celananya, menyisakan celana dalam yang terlihat sesak karena gundukan besar di tengah. Siwon kembali merona malu saat melihatnya. _Besar sekali..._

"Henghh..." Lenguhan lagi, karena Kibum menghisap perut bawahnya dengan tangan yang mulai meremas buah zakar sang kekasih.

Tangan Kibum mulai bergerak liar—mengocok penis, meremas bokong, bahkan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di pintu anal Siwon. Terburu-buru Kibum ikut membuka celana dalamnya yang mulai terasa sesak, membiarkan penis besar itu mencuat keluar—keras, besar dan kaku.

Waktu _foreplay _berlalu cepat dengan Kibum yang berusaha melebarkan anal Siwon yang masih _virgin_, ketat.

"Aghh! Ahhh.." Siwon mendongak ke atas, dibuai nikmat oleh jari-jari Kibum yang menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan tepat. Ketika Kibum menarik keluar jari-jari itu, ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri mengerang kecewa karena rasa hampa yang dominan di lubang analnya.

Namun tidak lama. Kibum menekuk kakinya, kemudian mengangkannya dengan lebar. Sesaat Siwon membelalak, kemudian mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat merasa benda besar yang tumpul menyentuh anusnya yang berkedut antusias.

Mata Siwon membelalak lebih lebar, melihat betapa penis Kibum berukuran sangat besar dan akan menjebol lubang senggamanya yang belu m pernah terjamah. Warnanya coklat dan dihiasi urat-urat samar yang menambah kekokohannya. Diameternya hampir 6cm mungkin!

"Akh.." Siwon mengernyit saat Kibum mulai mendorong daging tumpul itu masuk.

"Sshh...aaakk akkhh!" Rasa sakit menyeruak kuat ketika dorongan penis Kibum mulai kuat, memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang Siwon yang sempit.

"Sakithh! Kibum-ahhh! Tidak akan muattt..ahhh" jerit Siwon histeris, ketika Kibum telah berhasil mendorong kepala penisnya yang basah ke dalam lubang perawan Siwon.

Geraman nafsu terdengar jelas dari Kibum, sambil ia mengelus lembut paha Siwon yang tengah menjerit karena sakit.

"Akhhh! Akkhhhh..." Penis itu masuk setengahnya.

"AKHHH! Hengghh!" Akhirnya Kibum merasakan ia menumbuk keras bola zakar Siwon. Ia tersenyum lembut memandangi Siwon yang tersengal sambil meringis kesakitan. Dengan sayang ia mengelus pinggiran anus Siwon yang memerah, berkedut-kedut senang karena kedatangan pejantan.

"Tarik nafas, _baby. Here we go," _Bersamaan dengan itu Kibum mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya, sedikit mengacuhkan erangan dan jeritan Siwon yang merasa lubangnya membuka dengan paksa.

"Anghh.. ahhh! Kibuuummm ukkh.." Siwon mengerat sprei di sampingnya. Titik yang ditumbuk oleh Kibum tadi mengirim sejuta sengat nikmat pada tubuhnya. Kibum berhasil menumbuk prostatnya, dan dengan senang hati ia menambahkan kecepatan pinggul, menghajar lebih kuat lubang nikmat kekasihnya.

Siwon melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan erotis saat daging tumpul itu terus-menerus digenjot keluar masuk dari lubang anusnya. Ia tahu sekali lubangnya merekah dan bagian dalam rektumnya diregang lebar oleh penis besar Kibum.

"Mmghh.." Pagutan dan lumatan seakan mengerjai Siwon habis-habisan. Ia tidak berkutik, selain menggelinjang pasrah dan mendesah lirih saat Kibum memelintir kedua putingnya yang mencuat tegang. Kekasihnya benar-benar liar, agresif dan penuh pesona.

"Dekathh.. Ki—bumahh..." Hampir orgasme. Siwon merasakan tegangan keras di bawah perutnya. Penisnya sendiri mengacuk tegang dengan precum menetes tanpa henti saat Kibum menggaulinya sejak tadi.

Fokus Kibum beralih dari _nipple _kembali ke bibir Siwon, melumat bibir yang bengkak itu dengan kasar. Samar ia berbisik, "bersama, _baby _ah..."

Bersama itu Kibum memompa penisnya lebih brutal. Kedua tanganya memegangi pinggul Siwon, berusaha menahan tubuh kekasihnya yang terhentak-hentak keras karena tumbukannya. Lubang senggama Siwon meremas kejantannya dengan kuat, sempit, panas, lengket.

"AGHHHHH!" Itu jeritan Siwon saat tubuhnya melengkung lagi, diiringi semburan keras sperma dari penisnya. Itu orgasme pertamanya bersama seorang lelaki—kekasihnya, dan ia pastikan, itu yang paling hebat.

Kibum menyusul tidak lama berselang. Pria dengan _killer smile _itu mendorong penisnya dengan maksimal, menyodok jauh ke dalam dan menyemburkan benih-benih kejantannya ke dalam tubuh Siwon yang sudah lemas.

Mereka berdua tersengal, namun ketara akan raut puas. Perlahan Kibum memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping Siwon, sedikit memutar tubuh sang kekasih agar membelakanginya, menjaga agar penisnya tetap nyaman di sarang.

Siwon memejamkan mata letih saat Kibum memeluknya erat. Seluruh badannya pegal, pinggul hingga selangkangannya kebas, dan lubang anusnya masih perih dan terisi penuh oleh penis Kibum. Tapi toh ia tetap menyamankan dirinya.

Hari itu sudah hampir pagi. Tidak ada lagi petir yang menggelegar, hanya tersisi rintik kecil hujan dan cuaca dingin yang menusuk. Kibum menarik selimut dengan ujung kakinya, menyelimuti mereka berdua. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia tahu, Siwon hampir tertidur karena lelah.

Dengan lembut Kibum membelai rambut hitam Siwon, lalu berbisik, "_that was great, sweetie. I love you."_

Siwon tersenyum samar di setengah kesadarannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum yang melingkari pinggangnya, "_Love you too.."_

Bahkan dinding dan langit-langit kamar itu serasa sesak oleh atmosfir cinta. Nyatanya penyatuan dan pacuan gairah mereka itu bagai bias dan luapan perasaan keduanya. Dari situ akan dimulai, dimulai tahap hubungan mereka yang baru.

_End of flashback._

Siwon menghela nafas panjang saat bayangan malam panas itu mampir di otaknya. Ia ingat sejak malam pertama mereka itu, hubungannya dan Kibum berjalan semakin intim. Malam itu disusul oleh malam-malam panas lainnya—telanjang, bercinta, tidur bersama.

Malam itu juga bagai menjadi titik baliknya. Malam yang mengakhiri dilema hubungannya dengan Kibum saat di awal pacaran.

Siwon tidak pernah berharap menjadi tidak normal. Ia butuh waktu lama untuk berkompromi dengan dirinya sendiri, menerima perasaan Kibum dan perasaannya. Dan percintaan malam itu menghapus semua gamangnya, bahkan ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan saat ia ada di posisi 'wanita' yang harus menerima.

Namun Siwon tidak pernah menyangka, kalau sperma Kibum yang masuk ke tubuhnya bisa membuatnya terbuahi. Ia laki-laki, demi Tuhan! Tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit ia memiliki rahim yang membuatnya bisa divonis hamil.

Ia—hikss..

Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya. Di keluarganya, ia satu-satunya anak lelaki. Siwon tahu dengan jelas, bagaimana sang ayah menaruh harapan besar padanya. Bagaimana pria tua itu selalu menyelipkan doa malamnya untuk sang anak, bagaimana ia selalu menatap dengan bangga di balik kehidupan mereka yang sederhana.

Dengan punggung yang kembali bergetar Siwon membekap mulutnya dari tangis. Beberapa saat ia sibuk dengan dirinya tanpa memperhatikan Kibum yang memandanginya penuh sesal.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Siwon-ah..." Suara Kibum juga serak. Dengan pelan ia membelai punggung Siwon.

Perhatiannya terbagi antara jalanan dan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk berlinang air mata. Ia tidak tahu rasanya di posisi Siwon. Tapi ia cukup mengerti beban macam apa yang ditanggung oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

Tidak mudah bagi Siwon untuk menyimpang dari ajaran dan disiplin di keluarganya. Ia memegang harapan besar dari ayahnya. Kibum ingat, betapa sulit ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan Siwon, bagaimana ia berusaha menyadarkan Siwon, bahwa lelaki itu juga mencintainya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Choi Siwon. Ku mohon, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna."

Kibum menatap iba pada Siwon yang berusaha meredakan tangisnya setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Pandangannya kembali ke jalan, memutar setir ke belokan di sebelah kiri jalan. Satu belokan lagi, mereka akan sampai di rumah Siwon.

Dan jangan tanya pada Kibum, betapa ia juga takut dan gugup. Menghadap ayah Siwon dan mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa anak lelakinya sedang hamil, sedikitpun tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

'Bantu aku...bantu kami, Tuhan," batin Kibum lirih.

Rumah Siwon tidak mewah, cukup sederhana karena hanya ditinggali oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ibu Siwon sudah lama meninggal, kakak Siwon ikut suaminya di Kanada dan Siwon sendiri bekerja di Seoul.

Ruang tengah rumah Siwon senyap, hanya di ramaikan oleh detak jarum jam. Senyum ayah Siwon saat ia membuka pintu bagai lenyap ketika Kibum meminta untuk berbicara serius. Dan suasana semakin mencekam saat Kibum berkata bahwa ia dan Siwon menjalin hubungan khusus.

Ayah Siwon belum membuka suara setelah Kibum membuat pengakuan. Walau wajahnya keruh oleh emosi, ia tidak juga bicara. Hanya sampai Kibum berkata...

"Siwon hamil, Paman"

Mata ayah Siwon membelalak lebar dan ia sontak berdiri dengan marah. "Kau gila!" makinya

"Kau lihat dia!" tangan ayah Siwon menunjuk keras pada Siwon yang menunduk takut di samping Kibum. "Dia laki-laki! Kau kira kau bisa menghamili lelaki, hah?! Kau anggap dia wanita yang bisa kau hamili?! Jaga omong kosongmu!" bentak ayah Siwon penuh amarah.

Namun Kibum tidak surut. Walau jantungnya berdegup takut, ia tidak membiarkan nyalinya ciut. Dengan mantap Kibum mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dokter tadi pagi, memberikannya pada sang ayah yang kemudian diterima dengan kasar.

Siwon memberanikan dirinya melirik pada ayahnya dan dengan jelas ia melihat tangan sang ayah bergetar dengan mata yang memerah marah. Kertas hasil lab itu remuk, saat ayahnya meremas dengan kuat lalu berjalan ke arahnya dengan nafas tersengal karena puncak emosi yang tertahan.

"Berdiri, Choi Siwon." Katanya datar, namun tegas.

"Tatap mataku!" bentaknya lagi

Siwon menegakkan pandangannya, menatap wajah ayahnya yang sudah keriput ditempa usia. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas saat melihat tubuh sang ayah kaku karena marah. Sorot mata pria itu kentara sekali dengan kecewa. Tangannya mengepal erat..

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras tepat pada pipi Siwon sampai pria tampan itu menoleh.

"_Ajushi..!" _Kibum terpekik kaget.

"Diam kau!" bentak ayah Siwon. Ia kembali menghadap pada Siwon yang terisak dengan kepala miring ke samping. "Tatap aku!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras lagi di sebelah pipi Siwon hingga Siwon menoleh berseberang arah.

"Berhenti _ajushi!_" Kali ini Kibum tidak diam. Ia memegang sebelah tangan ayah Siwon untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ayah Siwon lalu menoleh padanya.

"Aku..aku yang bersalah, _ajushi. _Jangan sakiti Siwon. Aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya, memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku—yang menyebabkan ia mengandung. Ak—"

BUGG! Tinjuan keras di perut Kibum sesaat membuatnya senyap.

"Kibum-ah! _Appa..!" _Siwon _shock _melihat kekasihnya membungkuk sambil memegangi perut dengan kesakitan. Baru ia akan melangkah pada Kibum, ayahnya sudah menyeret Kibum ke pintu keluar.

"_Ajushi _dengar dulu, ku mohon." Kibum berusaha memberontak dari kekangan ayah Siwon. Ia belum mengutarakan seluruh keinginannya. Tapi ayah Siwon tentu tidak ingin peduli.

"Aku mencintai Siwon, _ajushi. _Sangat mencintainya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Biarkan aku menikahi Siwon!" Putus asa, Kibum memilih berbicara dalam keadaan ia ditarik ke pintu keluar.

Pintu coklat yang kokoh itu hampir menutup saat Kibum berusaha menahannya dan dengan sebelah badan merangsek masuk, ia memegang kuat tangan ayah Siwon.

"Aku mencintai anakmu, _ajushi. _Dan ia sedang mengandung anakku." Kalimat itu ditanggapi ayah Siwon dengan bibir gemetar marah. Dengan keras ia menghempas tangan Kibum, mendorongnya dan membanting pintu itu keras.

Ruangan itu hanya bersisa senyap dan Siwon yang terisak-isak. Derap langkah sang ayah terdengar keras, berjalan mantap ke arah Siwon yang terduduk kembali di atas sofa.

"Katakan itu tidak benar, Choi Siwon," tukas ayah Siwon datar namun sarat akan ketakutan dan kemarahan yang mendalam.

Namun Siwon hanya menggeleng kecil. Tanpa bersusah payah mendongak, ia menceritakan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya. Menceritakan hubungan yang ia jalani bersama Kibum. Dan kali ini ayah Siwon tidak lagi mampu berteriak marah. Tidak juga mampu melayangkan tangannya lagi. Ia berdiri diam memandangi anaknya.

"Kau selalu menjadi kebanggaanku, Siwon-ah. Selalu.."

Sesaat diam. Siwon pun tidak berniat menjawab pernyataan ayahnya. Ia tahu, ayahnya terluka, kecewa sedalam-dalamnya.

"Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa."

Setelah kalimat itu, ayah Siwon berbalik memunggi putranya dan berjalan pergi tanpa berniat untuk menoleh lagi.

Siwon meremas dadanya sakit. Air matanya untuk kesekian kali meluncur turun di pipi. Siwon sudah tahu ayahnya pasti marah, pasti kecewa. Namun ketika ia harus menghadapi pandangan penuh kekecewaan itu, Siwon baru merasakan betapa hebat rasa sakitnya.

'_Jeongmal mianhe, appa...'_

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Kibum mengatakan semuanya pada ayah Siwon. Namun bagai tidak berujung, pengakuan itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain kemarahan, kekecewaan ddan rasa sakit bagi mereka semua.

Siwon belum memperbolehkan Kibum untuk kembali menemui _appa_nya. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi waktu kepada sang ayah untuk menerima semua kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Yah, sudah tiga hari pula sepasang kekasih itu harus berpuas diri dengan hanya berhubungan lewat telepon genggam mereka.

Siwon menatap murung pada _handphone_nya. Baru saja ia menutup telepon dari Kibum, setelah mereka berbicara cukup lama—dengan segala kepedulian dan kekhawatiran Kibum terhadap keadaan Siwon serta bayinya. Dengan sayang Siwon meletakkan telpon genggam itu di dadanya, berkhayal seakan Kibum yang sedang dipeluknya.

Namun helaan nafas kemudian membuyarkan khayalan Siwon. Bayangan ayahnya yang marah dan kecewa serta merta membuatnya tidak berani berharap apa-apa. Ayahnya sampai saat ini menolak berbicara kepadanya, tidak juga mau memandang matanya, seakan menunjukkan betapa dalam Siwon telah melukainya.

Siwon memilih bangkit, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba bicara lagi dengan ayahnya. Baru saja kekasih Kibum itu akan membuka pintu, bilahan papan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seketika Siwon mematung, memandang sang ayah yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya lekat.

Beberapa waktu ayah dan anak itu hanya diam—Siwon dengan tatapan sayu dan ayahnya masih bertahan dengan wajah datar yang dingin.

"Kau—"

"Menikahlah dengannya," Betapa kalimat itu mengejutkan Siwon. Tanpa ekspresi ayahnya berkata seperti itu, akhirnya setuju dengan ide pernikahan. Perlahan Siwon mengulas senyum bahagia... "_Appa.."_

"Berhenti," tegas ayah Siwon ketika Siwon akan memeluknya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Jangan mendekat dulu, tolong," Nada bicaranya masih datar, namun di balik itu Siwon tahu ayahnya berusaha mengingkari semua yang dirasakannya. Ia berusaha nampak kuat, kelihatan kokoh dengan seluruh prinsip dan cinta yang dijunjungnya.

"Anakmu itu... Ia tidak berdosa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menderita hanya karena aku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Jadi, menikahlah.."

"Aku—takut akan menyesal di akhir usiaku jika aku membuat seorang anak harus tumbuh tanpa ayah."

"Sudah cukup aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Jadi—hiks.." Akhirnya pertahanan pria tua itu runtuh. Suaranya bergetar diiring setetes air mata di pipinya. Dengan kuat ia mengepal telapak tangannya, berusaha menahan semua emosi yang menghimpitnya.

Pria itu mengusap kasar airmata yang tidak sengaja terjatuh. Sesekali matanya berkedip liar, berusaha menghalau airmata yang akan jatuh lagi. "Jadi, menikahlah. Aku menyerahkan seluruh jalan hidup dan keputusan di tanganmu dan di tangan Tuhan."

Siwon hanya mampu kembali terisak saat mendengar seluruh perkataan ayahnya. Ia merasakan, betapa besar dan tulusnya cinta sang ayah di balik kata-kata itu. _Kau ayah terbaik, appa._

"_Appa.." _Siwon kembali berbisik lirih saat pria itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Jangan, Choi Siwon. Jangan mendekat dulu, kumohon. Beri pria tua ini waktu." Ayah Siwon berkata lemah saat Siwon kembali berusaha mendekatinya—ingin memeluk sang ayah yang ia cintai. Pria tua itu tidak kembali menoleh. Ia berjalan menjauh, dengan pandangan keras dan datarnya, menyisakan Siwon yang membekap mulutnya sedih—menatap sang ayah berjalan pergi.

_Gomawoyo..._

Siwon tidak menyangka hari pernikahan itu akan datang secepat ini. Ia ingat, ini hanya berselang tiga hari setelah ia mengatakan pada Kibum bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya menikah. Walaupun Kibum tahu ayah Siwon belum sepenuhnya menerima, namun ia tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menjadikan Siwon miliknya sepenuhnya, tanggung jawabnya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu duduk dengan tegak, berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Matanya memandang lekat pada kaca, melihat pantulan dirinya yang tampan dalam balutan setelan jas putih. 'Setelah hari ini, kau akan menjadi sosok yang sepenuhnya baru, Choi Siwon,' batinnya gugup.

_Ehm. _Suara deheman sontak membuyarkan pikiran Siwon. Reflek ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Mata Siwon kembali memanas saat melihat pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu berdiri dengan canggung memandanginya.

"_Appa..." _kata Siwon lirih.

Ayah Siwon menghela nafas dalam, kemudian berjalan ke arah Siwon yang terpaku.

"Aku kira...tugasku telah selesai saat menggandeng Jiwon ke depan altar.." kata ayah Siwon pelan. Setelah diam sesaat, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Namun karena Tuhan sudah membuat rencananya, aku menerima tugas tambahanku—untuk menggandengmu ke hadapan altar-Nya.." Suara ayah Siwon tercekat, berusaha menahan tangis yang sedikit lagi menyeruak.

"_Appa!" _Siwon memeluk ayahnya erat dengan lelehan airmata. "Maaf, karena aku mengecewakanmu, _Appa. _Maaf.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Siwon yang kesekian kalinya, sang ayah tersenyum kecil. Dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut lembut Siwon yang sudah disisir rapi.

"Aku melihatmu tumbuh besar dengan penuh cinta dan kebanggaan, Siwon-ah. Aku tahu betapa kau berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dengan semua kerja kerasmu..."

"Sekarang, berbahagialah..., dengan caramu, dengan rencana yang Tuhan susun untukmu." Airmata pria tua itu juga ikut meleleh turun. Ia memeluk anaknya erat-erat, berusaha menyampaikan padanya, betapa ia sangat menyayanginya.

Benar kata orang, bahwa hidup adalah sebuah proses, sebuah perjalanan menuju titik yang paling indah. Siwon sudah merasakannya, merasakan tiap butir proses hidupnya hingga ia merasa pantas untuk menikmati salah satu titik paling indah dalam perjalanannya.

Pria yang telah berganti marga menjadi Kim itu termangu menatap langit pagi yang indah dengan warna yang biru. Bermandikan kehangatan matahari dan semilir angin pagi yang sejuk, pria hamil itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya—hanya berbalut _bathrobe _tebal untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang familiar membuat Siwon sedikit mengulas senyumnya. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam tangan yang melingkari perut buncitnya, mesra.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali, _chagiya._" Suara Kibum masih serak, ketara pria tampan itu masih mengantuk.

"Hm.." balas Siwon singkat. "Tadi pagi _baby _menendang terus, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kibum mengelus pelan perut sang 'istri' yang telah membuncit besar di bulan keenam kehamilannya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pundak Siwon, memejamkan mata dan berusaha merasakan kehadiran makhluk kecil di kandungan pria yang amat dicintainya.

"Sekarang tidak mengantuk?" tanya Kibum dan dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apakah _baby _tumbuh dengan baik, _chagi?_"

"Tentu saja. Dia menendang, kadang berputar dan akan sangat tenang saat aku berbicara dengannya atau memutar lagu untuknya. _Baby _pasti akan jadi anak yang cerdas, Kibumie." Balas Siwon dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Lalu, apakah _umma_nya bahagia?" Kibum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, memberikan tekanan pada _'umma' _dengan nada jahil namun menyenangkan.

"Aku harus menjawab apa, ya?" Siwon balas bertanya, memainkan nada seakan ia bingung dengan jawabannya.

Kibum terkekeh kecil. Dengan manja ia menyusupkan kepalanya di antara leher Siwon yang jenjang. "Maaf karena aku jarang menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu atau bersama _baby. _Bahkan kita belum sempat berbulan madu... Tapi terima kasih, karena tidak sekalipun kau mengeluh, _chagi~"_

Siwon memutar sedikit badannya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak lebih maskulin karena rambut-rambut halus di sekitar dagunya. Pria hamil itu menoel sayang hidung Kibum sambil mendengus manja. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu!" kata Siwon

"_Ne, wifey... Nado saranghaeyo.."_ balas Kibum.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu Kibum membawa Siwon dalam ciuman yang dalam dan mesra. Ditemani angin dan kicauan burung yang indah, pasangan itu larut dalam pusaran cinta dan kasih mereka.

Seakan pagutan menjadi penyalur dan lumatan menjadi perantara, Kibum dan Siwon berbagi nafas dan belitan lidah yang sensual. Tangan Kibum melingkar erat pada pinggang 'istri'nya, membantu menopang perut Siwon yang semakin berat.

Ketika hidup adalah proses kemudian cinta yang menjadi dasarnya, semua memang terasa indah. Berbagi beban, berbagi pengertian. Tangan Siwon melingkar dengan mesra di leher Kibum, membiarkan suaminya memegang kendali pagutan liar mereka.

_Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu..._

END.

a/n : _Well, _akhirnya aku bikin satu lagi ff KiWon yang aneh. Hehehe.. Aku ngerasa ini alurnya kecepatan, terlalu klise juga, tapi aku seneng karena ff ini selesai. Mudah-mudahan ga terlalu mengecewakan ya, guys.

Buat yang nunggu side story Bring a New Life, I'm soooo sorry, aku belum bikin. Udah ada bayangan sih, tapi buat jadiin bayangan itu jadi tulisan yang cukup layak bener2 susah. Mudah2an bisa aku bikin dalam waktu dekat ini ya...

So, aku nunggu reviewnya, temen-temen.. :)


End file.
